


RatSketches :////

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Live Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: For this bitch uhhhhh ratsketches i mean bearsketches on tungles????





	1. Chapter 1

You stared out the glass of her small shop. Sure, more customers were flowing in but You only had two other workers. It was the first year her small flower shop opened and Ruby was the first to reach out to the ashen haired girl. A bit after Ruby, You’s childhood friend, Chika, had come along too. It was just them and the crowd of people.

Since it was nearing Christmas, people wanted to get their orders in fast. Most knew to order a month in advance but the ones who were unlucky felt the wrath of the crowd. For those who waited until a week before Christmas, they felt true pain and despair. You’s flower shop was filled with people trying to pick up their orders. It was utter chaos inside.

“I wish Christmas was calmer…” You said from behind the counter.

“That’s impossible,” Chika laughed.

“T-This was more than I remember from the last holiday…”

“It wasn’t that bad Ruby. Right Chika?”

“Totally,” Chika sighed.

You glanced at the clock. Business had slowed down due to it getting late. A few people would come in but it was mostly quiet.

The door opened. “Welco-“ You said.

“Hey.”

“Riko!”

Riko smiled,”Yeah thats me.”

You ran around the counter and over to Riko. She gave the auburn haired girl a hug before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

“I thought you were supposed to get off work later?” You asked.

“We finished way earlier than expected.”

“Riko! It you!” Chika called from the back.

“Good evening Chika and Ruby.”

“G-Good evening.”

Ruby stalked over to the back room with Chika.

You laughed,”Still scared of people as always.”

“Let’s go grab dinner after?” Riko asked.

“Sure,” You smiled.

The trio of workers cleaned then You and Riko enjoyed the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandwiches always reminded You of her. The girl’s long deep crimson hair flowing in the sunshine. Her honey eyes glancing over her shoulder with the brightest smile on her face. The warm hand that would always close against her own.

You closed her eyes and smiled. It had been a few months since she had seen the girl but it didn’t bother her. People were always surprised to hear when You said she had a girlfriend. They never really see her much but You tells them she exists.

The ash haired girl glanced down at her phone and began walking towards the station. Hopping into one of the trains, she rocked back and forth. Her excitement was practically visible as the train progressed to its destination. You continued to take out her phone and check the time. The time slowly moved to the evening.

Looking outside the window, she saw colors blur past her. A mix of greys and browns appeared as she neared the city. She would occasionally see greens as the train passed by a small forest area or park. 

You took out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey I know this is going to voicemail but I love you.”

She continued her walk to the airport. Once she arrived, she looked up at the arrivals board. You smiled as she read the word ‘Los Angeles’ on the board. She ran up to the arrivals, searching for a specific person. Her eyes landed on a girl.

You took off towards the girl, her arms wide. “Riko!”

Riko smiled,”I’m back. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

You never thought airports would be so romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m gay and ready to die.”

“Okay we get it, you’re edgy. Now get up and help me,” You said with small giggles in between.

You stood over the table with a slip of paper. The top of the page said ‘groceries’. There was a list compiled underneath the word. It was a very long list.

“So why do we have to do this?” Yoshiko asks.

You smiles,”Well, we can’t have both gays in this house starve. One of us has work and the other goes to school still.”

“Right…”

Yoshiko grabbed her keys before following You outside of the apartment. The wind blew past their faces. It was as if the world didn’t want them to go outside but You still made the other girl go to the store. Although the walk was mostly Yoshiko complaining, You enjoyed it. 

Upon entering the small store, You glanced around. There were presumably mothers everywhere buying groceries. You sighed hoping they wouldn’t be stuck with the more expensive food. 

“Okay, you go to the meats and get this stuff while I go over to the produce aisle to get the vegetables. There’s a sale going on so I wanna get in on that.”

Yoshiko placed a small kiss on You’s nose. “Okay you big nerd. Go get your magical vegetables or something.”

You ran over to the produce section and saw the sale. The vegetables and fruits were so much cheaper than they were before. This was somewhat of a blessing to You as she lived on a minimum wage worker’s paycheck.

She grabbed enough for their meal knowing they would spoil if she left it in the fridge. A plastic bag in her hand, You began walking towards the meat section where she would find Yoshiko.

“Okay I got the-”

“Oh hey You.”

Yoshiko stood next to an entire pig. You stifled a laugh as she stared at the other girl.

“Something up?”

“N-Nothing its just…”

Yoshiko tilted her head.

“Why an entire pig?”

“Because I couldn’t remember what meat we needed so I just got an entire pig.”

You burst out laughing. Yoshiko’s face filled with confusion as she stared at You. They soon exchanged the pig for a more preferable sized chunk and walked to the registers.

“I still can’t believe you stood there with an entire pig.”

“It was calling to me. ‘Yohane please buy me I’m a good slab of meat’.”

You laughed,”Oh really? Guess it’s a magical pig to be talking after its been frozen.”

“Kinda like your vegetables.”

“Hey, don’t insult them like that!”

They walked home and had a wonderful dinner.


End file.
